ThatThingInTheCorner
ThatThingInTheCorner, Baron of Aberystwyth PL PC (Welsh: Bodpethynygornel, born 12 March 2015), also known by the nickname TTITC and in real life as Lewis, is a British Liberal Democrat politician. He is currently serving as a Deputy Lord Speaker and the Leader of the Liberal Democrats in the House of Lords. ThatThingInTheCorner was elevated to the House of Lords and assumed the title of the Baron of Aberystwyth on 27 September 2015 as Plaid Cymru's Formation Lord. He now sits as a Liberal Democrat peer. Upon his defection to the Liberal Democrats, Plaid Cymru were left as one of the few official parties with no members in the House of Lords. He was appointed as a Deputy Lord Speaker in February 2016. Early life ThatThingInTheCorner created his Reddit account on 12 March 2015. Political career Liberal Democrat leadership election, July 2015 ThatThingInTheCorner first came to public prominence as a candidate in the Liberal Democrats leadership election, July 2015 - triggered by the resignation of Remiel - as the outsider candidate. ThatThingInTheCorner's decision to stand in the leadership election was met with severe criticism from the internal party, resulting in ThatThingInTheCorner finishing in last place behind HaveADream and the much more established user Bnzss, who won the election. Following allegations of electoral misconduct, ThatThingInTheCorner resigned from the Liberal Democrats and subsequently formed a Welsh nationalist independent grouping. Formation of Plaid Cymru After talks with Green Party member Alexwagbo, a part of the former Plaid Werdd faction of the party, the two set up an agreement where they would form Plaid Cymru, with Alexwagbo becoming leader. ThatThingInTheCorner's appointment as Deputy Leader was met with a call for a vote of no confidence, resulting in the August 2015 Plaid Cymru Deputy Leadership Election. TheToothpasteDragon won with a landslide. Following the election of TheToothpasteDragon, ThatThingInTheCorner was appointed as Chairman of the party by its leader. The position of deputy leader was subsequently abolished with TheToothpasteDragon removed from office due to inactivity. Plaid Cymru became an official party in September 2015. Return to the Liberal Democrats Plaid Cymru's success in the 4th General Election, winning two out of three Welsh seats and becoming Wales' largest party led to controversial opposition coalition talks between the leader, Alexwagbo and the leaders of The Vanguard and UKIP, dubbed the 'meme coalition'. This decision led to the defection of four members within two days, including founding member and Plaid's only Lord, ThatThingInTheCorner, who defected back to the Liberal Democrats, following disagreements with the direction of the party. ThatThingInTheCorner was invited back by former political opponent Demon4372 and HaveADream. Subsequently, ThatThingInTheCorner was appointed Minister of State for Wales in the 'Rainbow Coalition'. Following Demon4372's vote of no confidence for the newly established post of President of the Liberal Democrats, ThatThingInTheCorner was persuaded by some members to run for the position. The election resulted in ExplosiveHorse receiving just two more votes than ThatThingInTheCorner. Secretary of State for Wales In December 2015, ThatThingInTheCorner was appointed to the Cabinet as the Secretary of State for Wales following the resignation of DELB_. Following the fifth general election and the Liberal Democrat victory, the Liberal Democrats entered into a coalition with the Conservative Party, Crown National Party, Alexwagbo and Crazyoc, with Alexwagbo replacing ThatThingInTheCorner as Wales Secretary. Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport ThatThingInTheCorner was appointed in April 2016 as Secretary of State for Culture, Media and Sport following the defection of M1cha3lm to the Radical Socialist Party. He has legislated to open up civil partnerships to opposite-sex couples as well as same-sex couples. This gained unanimous support from peers in the House of Lords with only the RSP peers voting against. It is due to pass through the House of Commons. ThatThingInTheCorner is currently working with the Director-General of the MBBC, HaveADream on the establishment of a Royal Charter for the organisation. Further legislative aims for ThatThingInTheCorner include compulsory age classification ratings on all DVDs, Blu-rays, video games and music videos by the BBFC; to aim to increase the efficiency of public libraries and the creation of a public libraries agency to oversee all libraries in the country; and to encourage the British film industry to grow. Deputy Lord Speaker Following the election of Padanub as Speaker of the House of Commons, ThatThingInTheCorner applied to become on of his Deputy Speakers. His application was unsuccessful. When Ghoulishbulld0g was re-elected to the position of Lord Speaker in February 2016, it was announced that ThatThingInTheCorner had been appointed to the role of Deputy Lord Speaker. Political positions Crime and justice ThatThingInTheCorner opposes the death penalty, having previously said that murdering a murderer is not the best way to deter people from committing serious crimes. He is a strong advocate of favouring rehabilitation of criminals rather than punishment. He believes that the possession of cannabis should be effectively decriminalised. People caught possessing cannabis should be offered mandatory support and rehabilitation, which failing to do so should result in a small fine. Dealing cannabis should be kept illegal. Equality He strongly believes that equality should be fully achieved in society, but through means other than forced positive discrimination or quotas. He is against having all-women shortlists and is against employers forcing themselves to employ a set number of people based on their gender, ethnicity or sexual orientation. He does, however, support positive action in which organisations reach out to typically less advantaged groups. Electoral system ThatThingInTheCorner has repeatedly called for the introduction of single-member constituencies and abolishing National seats. He also advocates the use of first-past-the-post as he believes that making elections less directly proportional will enhance the enjoyment of the Model House of Commons. It will make elections more exciting and bring in safe seats. He strongly believes that it will encourage participation and introduce an element where MPs are able to represent their constituents. Media ThatThingInTheCorner was a founding member of the MBBC, along with HaveADream and ElliottC99. He resigned as Director-General on 14 October 2015 in order for an internal election to be held for the first time in the MBBC's history and did not stand for re-election to support HaveADream. HaveADream was elected as the second Director-General. Electoral history Parliamentary elections }} }} }} }} }} }} Liberal Democrats leadership election, July 2015 Liberal Democrats president election, November 2015 Liberal Democrats president election, March 2016 Liberal Democrats president election, April 2016 Category:Liberal Democrats Category:Users Category:Lords Category:Liberal Democrat Lords Category:MBBC Staff Category:Members who joined in April 2015 Category:Wales Secretaries Category:Conservative Party Category:Conservative Lords Category:Plaid Cymru Category:Plaid Cymru Lords Category:Independents Category:Members who joined in 2015 Category:Deputy Lord Speakers Category:Liberal Democrat Leaders in the House of Lords